


I Keep Dancing On My Own (Frerard)

by majesticdragonair



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Platinum Haired Gerard Way, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Soulmates, Vampire Gerard Way, Vampires, there's no sex and i bet you're all disappointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Gerard had lived for just a little over one hundred and five years and had wanted to give back during 1950 when Mikey had passed from war wounds, and Gerard didn’t because he’s a fucking vampire. The counter on his wrist, that would count down his steps until he met his soulmate had been such a large number for so many years that it floated to the back of his mind, until he forgot about it.Until a night he decided to take his next victim and it went off, and his life changed forever.





	I Keep Dancing On My Own (Frerard)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulpunk1808](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulpunk1808/gifts).



> title from: Dancing On My Own by Calum Scott
> 
> this is a birthday gift for my wonderful girlfriend, Victoria. today is her birthday, and just a few days ago was our six month anniversary as well. i can't say how much i love you in words, but i can promise you it's more than you could ever think. thank you for putting up with me, for over the past year that we've been friends and then more. you've put up with my depression, dysphoria and plain douchness for so long. thank you for loving me, also, even though you're a lesbian and i'm a transgender male. it's the best thing that i could ever imagine from you, my love. i love you.
> 
> i started writing this back on the 28th of May, and i was meant you write you a peterick but got distracted by this instead and changed my mind. i hope you liked it either way.

Gerard, after being turned back before WWII or something (he isn’t exactly sure. A lot of his early years are a big blur to him. He doesn’t even remember being turned, except for Mikey finding his dumped body and freaking out at Gerard’s new nature. Gerard grimaced at the thought of his now dead brother,) started to forget about the counter on his wrist, having so many steps when he was born he was sure that he would have had to run a million miles to get to them.

He’d started to ignore the counter, not noticing that as the years went on, it started to get smaller and smaller. He forgot how as time went on, after so many years of being alive without aging, that the clock would count down until it reached zero and he would meet his soulmate, who would be around a century younger, give or take some years.

It was on an autumn night, in October sometime, Gerard wasn’t sure. He didn’t care too much about the dates or times now after living for years. Around one am was when he would always go on hunts every two weeks for a victim, something to replenish his stomach and blood lust, no matter how much he hated drinking from people. He knew he had to though.

He chose a small apartment which he knew was owned by a rather short man in his late twenties. He lived alone, Gerard had noticed as he observed the man over a two day period. He always did this with victims, to make sure they didn’t have a partner or children of some sort. This person didn’t, which is when Gerard decided to make his move.

The person’s apartment was only on the second floor out of five, so Gerard didn’t have much trouble climbing up the wall to reach the window to the kitchen, he concluded as he looked in the window. He sharply opened it and climbed into the door room, taking notice of how he blended in well with his dark clothes, other than his hair and skin, which were both a pale colour that would stand out. He thought of maybe dying his hair black again but he didn’t care at that moment, the thought of how he could smell pumping blood in that apartment.

The kitchen was connected to a hallway, which held doors to the living room (which lead to the apartment door, but Gerard wasn’t 100% sure), a bathroom and a bedroom. It was a small apartment, but definitely perfect for one person. And soon, Gerard was going to be taking the life of that single person.

Killing people was not what Gerard had in mind when he was still fully human, and even to this day he didn’t like it at all. He didn’t like taking the lives of (probably) innocent people for his own life, his own selfish needs. He swiped those thoughts to the back of his head for another day, a better one where he could hide in his bed and cry to himself about his stupid problems.

He already knew he had a problem when he walked into the open hallway, seeing a light coming from an open door, which Gerard could only guess was a bedroom. A wonderful sound that Gerard could recognize as guitar strings flooded his ears as the only sound in the apartment. It was slow sounding, like a melody that was trying to relax someone. It sounded strained, though. Not relaxed in itself.

It worried Gerard slightly, but that wasn’t the thing on his mind. He turned around and quickly observed the kitchen, his eyes being able to see through the heavy darkness and racing over to the sink rack and picking up a metal bowl that was drying quickly, before dropping it onto the tile floor, causing a loud crashing sound.

The guitar stop.

“Fuck,” a voice cursed, not loud but easy to ear in the small space. It sounded rough and it made Gerard’s non-existent blood stop, his ears falling in love with the voice in an instant. He then heard the sound of light guitar strings being pulled and then a soft thud, and footsteps growing louder. Gerard grinned when the light was turned on and a person turned into the doorway of the kitchen, and looked straight at Gerard. His eyes went wide.

He was punky looking, hair black with a shaved underside, a bleached blonde coloured compared. He was only wearing a singlet and jeans, showing his tattoos and Gerard didn’t think he was prepared to have his next victim to be so fucking hot looking. Gerard’s grin dropped slightly, and the other’s eyes went wide, eying at his lips and fangs.

“H-Holy shit,” The rough voice was now filled with fright, and that only filled Gerard forward. The smell of his blood was strong now that he was scared, and the vampire in the room felt like he was in a blood crazed trance as he saw his victim step back slowly, Gerard stepping forward at the same time and getting reading to pounce-

A ding. Two dings, actually, caused them both to freeze in their movements. Gerard didn’t know what it was at first, and was highly confused as to what the ding was. It was when his victims gaze trained downwards to the counter on his wrist and starting to shake when Gerard did the same and realised what the ding sound had been.

Zero.

The counter had ‘0’ printed on it. It was a number that Gerard had never dreamed of being on his wrist, having such a big number for decades that he didn’t notice how it got smaller and smaller… until now.

And this person, who he didn’t know and who he was planning to drain, was the person he was set up with since his birth. It amazed him. It also amazed him how the strangers face looked up and fright changed to a calmer look, even if Gerard was a monster. With that thought in mind, his body shaking slightly as he stepped back, tail bone now level and touching with the counter, eyes locked on the other person. He opened his mouth.

“Fuck man,” the guy said, laughing nervously, hand running through his hair in an equally nervous manor, making it messier and it wasn’t really helping Gerard with how attractive he thought his (now discovered) was. “You were going to kill me and you’re my soulmate, far out.”

Gerard only nodded, thoughts clouded. He could still smell this person’s blood and it was clogging his brain, and he couldn’t go and steal his blood for his own needs. He couldn’t do that now. He had waited one hundred and five years for this day, which he never expected to happen and he couldn’t just throw it away now, not anymore. He shook his head, watching as the other’s face fell, rejection most likely.

“N-No.” Gerard stuttered out, before he breathed out and shook his head. “I-I’m sorry…” he clenched his eyes shut and he moved his hands over his mouth, shaking even more violently as he kept thinking of how fucking amazing his blood smells, and how his mouth was craving for the taste of the thick liquid. But he couldn’t.

That’s why and jumped back with his inhuman speed, breaking through the half open window, glass falling onto the ground outside and the kitchen he’d flew out of, quickly looking for another blood source. He’d ending up drinking three people instead, stress eating something he’s never gotten over after all these years.

-

Frank didn’t leave the house, sitting in his room with his guitar in his lap. He’s ended up telling his work he’d be gone for a week due to sickness, something that happened too often to be a lie. His immune system had never been strong, missing out on a lot of school because he would catch any and every sickness that went around his school. And he felt sick then as he sat on the bed of his roo, but a different type.

He’d just met his soulmate after twenty-eight years of living, and he was excited in some sense. This is what his mama had told him about; you’ll grow up and meet someone who’ll make you feel complete. They may not be romantic type of soulmate, but they’ll be what you need in life.

Well, he bet his mama didn’t think his soulmate would be a vampire. At least, that’s what he thought the intruder was. With fangs and crazed look, he didn’t look how anyone described vampires. He looked more like an angel with an odd sort of blood lust in his eyes. That’s how Frank saw it, anyway. His pale hair that mixed with his pale skin looked pure.

He jumped when he heard a crash from the kitchen, similar to the one three nights ago. It was night again, he took notice of, and around midnight. He didn’t know if he liked how routine it was already, but maybe his soulmate couldn’t help it. Maybe vampires did burn under the sun. He didn’t know; he’d never met one until now.

“Hello?” a voice called out. It was the same voice that’d whispered how he was sorry the previous nights, the words repeating in Frank’s head and wondering why he was sorry. But it was louder and clearer now. It was a little high pitched, but Frank couldn’t imagine him with a lower voice anyway. He’d forgotten to reply to the voice before it spoke up again.

“I-I do know you’re here,” it said, closer Frank thought, but maybe not. Maybe vampires could trick his brain like that, he wasn’t sure. “Your bedroom light is on… c-can I come in?”

Frank looked down at himself, in an old band tee with the faded logo of Black Flag (that’d he’d gotten for his birthday a few years back from his friend Ray. Bless him for his band merchandise findings, seriously) and torn blue pyjama pants. He would usually care if he looked messy in front of others, but he felt at ease right now. Like it didn’t matter.

‘Sure,” Frank spoke up, voice sounding different now that he wasn’t singing like he just was before the crash, he thinks. Maybe he stopped when he started thinking, he didn’t remember. He’d moved the guitar to the floor when the slightly opened door creaked open, revealing the intruder from last now.

He looked less threatening now. His hair was still messy and clothes still dark, but he looked relaxed. Still on edge, with his shoulders stiff. But he didn’t look ready to pounce like before. He just looked ready to defend himself if he had to, but not attack first. That made Frank’s nerves loosen slightly, and he smiled at the stranger.

“Hi.”

He looked up from his feet with surprised eyes, before giving a crooked smile back. “Hi…”

Frank noticed how he seemed anxious too. He kept looking away from Frank and nibbling on his bottom lips, fangs glinting somewhat in the light and sending chills down his spine. However, he wanted his soulmate to relax. To know that Frank wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. “Relax. Why’re you so tense?”

The vampire (he wasn’t exactly sure if that is even what he is, but that’s what he thinks anyway.) froze and looked at him, mouth hung open as if he didn’t expect the question. He stuttered a little, showing how nervous he was before he sighed and looked down at his feet again. “I’m a vampire,” Frank cheered himself internally, proud he’d gotten it right. “And- I don’t know. I haven’t met anyone who’s not scared shitless of me.”

Frank nodded. “Yeah, but I’m your soulmate. I’m not scared of you.”

The other smiled a little, lips quirked slightly as he still looked at his feet still. “It’s just weird, I guess. I’ve waited- what, one hundred and five years for you? I never expected it to happen.”

“Holy shit,” Frank breathed, surprised by your age. “You’re over one hundred years old?”

He looked up from his feet, still looking away but with more of a grin on his lips now. “Yeah… but technically I’m twenty-eight. I don’t know how it works, I was bit and I haven’t aged since. Fucking weird, I know.”

Frank nodded, still astounded by how old his soulmate is but passing it of as something he could think about later. The vampire didn’t age, as he said, so he wasn’t sure how their relationship would work. But he didn’t think about it just yet. Right then, he stood up and walked over to him, and Frank wasn’t surprised to see him towering over him. Frank had always been shorter than all of his male friends, and even some of his female friends.

“I’m Frank,” he said, which caused them to meet eyes. Frank was close to him, and he could see the green in his hazel eyes. He smiled again, lips shaky as he grew nervous again.

“And I’m Gerard,” he responded with. Gerard. That was an odd one, a name Frank hadn’t heard before. He liked the sound of it, saying it out loud a few times and causing Gerard to smile more, happy that Frank was content. Frank smiled back after his third use of the other’s name, and blurted the first line that came to mind.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, voice a little more hush but he didn’t care. He cared about how Gerard instantly grew alarmed, as if the two of them kissing would change fated of the world’s destruction. Frank drew his head back slightly when Gerard begun to stutter his answer for a third time (second that night, Frank recalled).

“I- uh…” Gerard’s face slowly went pink, now avoiding Frank’s gaze. “I-I, yeah? Yeah, okay. I’d like that.”

Frank smiled up at him, leaning up and hesitating slightly when he remembered that fuck, Gerard was a vampire and had fangs. He could give no shits and suck his blood, leaving Frank for dead. But when Gerard met him the rest of the way and pressed their lips, he suddenly felt the worry melt away and he leaned forward, grasping Gerard’s jacket (leather, he thought as he tightened his grip) and closed his eyes.

He felt Gerard’s tongue hard on his lips, and he opened his mouth in return and instantly felt the nip of Gerard’s fang. He gasped and pulled away suddenly, fear spiking his thoughts by reflex. Gerard wouldn’t hurt him on purpose, but he still could.

Gerard instantly knew what he’d done wrong, even though Frank knew it wasn’t wrong, and cursed under his breath. Frank shook his head, still holding Gerard’s jacket, almost tighter now. “I’m sorry, Frank, fuck-“

“No- it’s cool,” Frank breathed out, cutting him off. “I just reacted reflexively, you’re fine.”

“But-“

“No,” Frank pressed. “I’m serious. I don’t mind, it’s okay. You can’t help what you are, I know that.”

Gerard breathed deeply in before nodding at him, now avoiding his gaze. He didn’t know how to approach that he wasn’t exactly human, nor was he the same age as Frank, far from it. He eyed his feet and saw Frank’s bare ones stand on them, causing him to giggle and look up, their faces close.

“I’ve waited twenty-eight years to meet you,” Frank mumbled. “I never imagined you to have waited so much longer, god.”

“I honestly forgot soulmates were a thing,” Gerard replied with, having no choice but to look at him. He could hear Frank’s blood rushing right in front of him and it was slightly tempting, but he wasn’t as hungry as he was three nights ago and was able to hold back. “It scared me when our counters went off.”

“Is that why you ran off?” Frank fired back, noticing how Gerard’s eyes were trained on him but not sure where on him. It wasn’t his face, but it made his stomach squeezed slightly. Gerard shook his head slightly, stop before he sighed.

“Kind of? I don’t know. I was scared of commitment a little. But I was afraid you’d think I’m a freak because I’m a vampire-“

“Which I don’t,” Frank interrupted, and Gerard smiled at him.

“I’m glad,” Gerard mumbled, clearing his throat as he continued. “But, I was- I was hungry that night. I was afraid that’d I would’ve hurt you if I stayed any longer and I couldn’t do that. I’m not hungry right now, but I could smell how good your blood was and nearly freaked.”

Frank’s cheeks went red at the odd compliment, and was surprised when Gerard groaned slightly and rubbed his nose against the side of Frank’s neck in a non-sexual way, gripping his waist. He giggled when Gerard did, smelling his blood closer.

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” Gerard mumbled, and Frank didn’t feel the air come out of his lungs, a reminder about him being undead. Frank nodded, trusting Gerard for the moment he was sniffing at his neck, not opening his mouth or even touching the skin with his lips.

“I trust you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: imagine a soulmate au in which your OTP gets a step counter. For each step they take, the number goes down, marking the moment they meet their soulmate. Imagine that by chance, Person A can be stepping up to Person B with a weapon in hand, when suddenly, the steps hit 0.
> 
> vampie! Bp! gee and he's gonna choose a stranger (r! frankie) as his next victim for food but bAM their counters go off


End file.
